Computers, such as servers, personal computers (PCs), and notebook computers, have seen dramatic increases in processing speed and performance while becoming smaller in size than their predecessors. As a result of these changes in performance and size, efficient cooling systems are increasingly important to remove greater amounts of heat per volume of space in the computers. Existing computers often employ multiple fans and/or higher rotational speeds, which cause significant noise particularly in rack systems having dozens of fans.